I love you-desu!
by StarlightFangirl
Summary: An cute, adorable sweets spirit gets lost in the sweets kingdom to be picked up by a pair of twins. Later, when they become more familiar with each other...Who will Caramel choose? R&R! :)


**Me: Dx I made a decision today…**

**Raspberry: What?**

**Me: Okay, so I hope this doesn't disturb you…but I am going to rewrite the whole plot of I love you-desu! And also, all the chapters will be different. But I promise you; the ending is better than my original one. Caramel eventually ends up with someone, and doesn't stay good friends with both Blueberry and Raspberry, which was going to be my original ending.**

**Caramel: Why are you rewriting this story-desu?**

**Me: …Because I realized the plot had a lot of problems. T.T I'm sorry if you liked the old plot better, I will try to include as much of the details in the old plot into this plot. For now…I'm going to rewrite I love you-desu! from chapter one. So…if you liked the old plot, I'm really sorry! I like the new plot better…and the new plot's ending better…so…Yeah.**

**Caramel: Okay-desu.**

**Me: xP Oh by the way, each chapter is now going to be (hopefully) 2k to 6k! For now, please enjoy the story and I don't own Yumeiro Patissiere! **

I love you-desu!

Chapter One: Nice to meet you, Blueberry!

Caramel stared at the crowds of people walking on the street. All of the sweets spirits were having fun; either smiling or laughing. They were all having friends accompanying them, chatting casually while they travelled along the pavement. Some flew hurriedly, some walked, taking their time. Some were running or jogging, obviously exercising. Other sweets spirits were using their own pace, walking almost slower than a snail.

There was a sale at the supermarket, something about a discount on puddings. She could hear other sweets spirits happily rambling about it. She wouldn't search the supermarket, then. Obviously Vanilla would be on the streets, looking for her, not obsessed with a pudding sale at the supermarket.

Caramel muttered under her breath bitterly, although it strained her throat badly. Her usually very sweet voice was now raspy and raw. Her stomach was rumbling loudly every nanosecond; she was very hungry. She had been in the sweets kingdom for already four hours, just walking pointlessly, hopelessly lost and searching for her friend Vanilla.

Her head ached, a headache was pounding mercilessly in her head. Black dots suddenly blurred her vision to the point Caramel was stumbling into nowhere. Caramel's knees trembled, she winced, she felt more and more weak…and then her body crashed onto the hard floor; her body not being able to stand the harsh treatment it had been put through for the past hours. It was like the world had collapsed onto her.

~X~

"Hey, are you okay?" A kind, boyish voice rang in her head.

Caramel's vision cleared. She was lying on a bed that was sitting in the middle f a bedroom that she did not recognize. The bedroom had blue wallpaper, with some tints of purple on it. There was a desk on the right side of the room, as well as two windows with curtains that could be drew open anytime. There was a bowl of soup on the small bedside table next to her and a lamp sitting on the bedside table. Sitting up from the bed quickly and getting a little dizzy, she stared at the male sweets spirit who was nursing her and scanned her surroundings.

He had brown hair that swept across his eyes. He had hazel eyes and a gentle smile was on his face. He wore a purple shirt and some blue jeans. For whatever reason unknown, Caramel felt that her face had been burnt. Had she ever felt so embarrassed before?

"Where am I-desu?" Caramel flinched at the sound of her voice. It sounded like a stranger. The sweets spirit handed her a cup of warm honey to soothe her sore throat. Caramel was now very grateful for the sweets spirit that was helping her.

"You're in my house." He answered, "Nice to meet you. I'm Blueberry, and I specialize in making blueberry sweets, especially blueberry tarts. I found you on the sidewalk thirty minutes ago. You seemed really tired and weak, so I brought you back home."

"Thank you-desu…" Caramel replied shyly, "I'm Caramel-desu. Nice to meet you-desu…"

"Why were you on the streets at such a time anyway? It's almost dinnertime, shouldn't you be flying back to the human kingdom by now? You seem like you have a partner…" The sweets spirit now known as Blueberry raised his eyebrows questioningly. "So?"

"I got lost," Caramel admitted, feeling her face burn again. "I'm trying to find my friend, Vanilla-desu!"

"Well…let's see how I can help you…" Blueberry pondered on the thought, "Can you describe what your friend Vanilla looks like? Then I could probably help you."

"Okay-desu," Caramel shrugged, "My friend Vanilla has yellow, golden curls to her shoulders. She wears a white and pink lace dress with a ribbon in her hair."

"…I think I saw a sweets spirit like that buying pudding at the supermarket just now…"

Caramel's reaction was priceless, her eyes widened, her jaw almost to the floor, yet she was burning with fury as she raged out at nobody in particular.

"Vanilla…Vanilla…She – She left me to buy pudding-desu?!"

~X~

"I didn't!" Vanilla protested, "I couldn't find you anywhere…so I came to the supermarket to buy some pudding…"

"I can't believe I trusted you-desu! You betrayed me-desu!" Caramel ranted, "Do you know how much I worried about you-desu? Did you know I didn't go into the supermarket because I knew you wouldn't betray me by choosing a pudding sale over me-desu!? But yet, you…you traitor-desu! Do you know how bad I felt-desu? I fainted-desu!"

"_What_?" Vanilla widened her sky blue eyes. Grabbing Caramel by her shoulder protectively – and almost strangling Caramel in her process – she glared at Blueberry as if he kidnapped Caramel, "What did you do to her? How did you make her faint? What happened?"

Caramel raised her eyebrows, _Wow…Vanilla does care about me a lot_. Vanilla, as if being able to sense her thoughts, turned a light shade of rosy pink. She mumbled under her breath, "I'm just worried…Jeez, you're my best friend, after all."

"I found her on the sidewalk, and she fainted. So I nursed her and we found you." Blueberry shrugged it off, tucking his hands into the pockets of his blue jeans. He wasn't a person to fight an argument because of a slight misunderstanding.

"Yeah-desu! What he says is true-desu!" Caramel insisted, untangling herself from Vanilla and pointing out irritably, "You abandoned me-desu! You came to the pudding section of the supermarket just to eat-desu, and didn't care about me at all-desu! Oh, and Blueberry, this is my friend, Vanilla-desu!"

"I – didn't!" Vanilla's evil mind thought up of an excuse quickly, "I just wanted to see what pudding to buy for you…I was trying to find you, too!"

"Really?" Suddenly attracted by the pudding that was on display, Caramel whole-heartedly believed Vanilla's quick lie. She was, after all, in a tired daze. The light orange-haired sweets spirit turned back to the male sweets spirit who had, in her opinion, saved her life. She waved, smiling a true, grateful smile at him.

"See you around, Blueberry!"

"See you!"

~X~

"Aww, what's your name?" Kana stuck a finger out to Caramel, offering to shake her hand. "You're Andou-kun's sweets spirit! You're so adorable and cute!"

"Wait, Kana-chan…you can see Caramel?" Andou asked, puzzled. His friends were also furrowing their eyebrows and feeling bewildered…Only the people who owned sweets spirits could see other sweets spirits, which only pointed to one explanation…one reason…one thing…

Koizumi Kana had a sweets spirit.

"Kana-chan, you have an sweets spirit?" Ichigo widened her eyes. She rummaged in her pocket and pulled out Vanilla, who was in the middle of her afternoon nap. The brunette brightly smiled, "This is Vanilla, my sweets spirit! Can you see her?"

Ichigo dangled the poor sweets spirit in front of Kana's eyes. Finally Kana couldn't take it. She broke into a warm smile and picked up Vanilla gently. She allowed the now dizzy sweets spirit to rest on the table.

"Yep! After all, I have a sweets spirit – "

"Ne, Kana-chan, what are we talking about?" Rumi cut in, walking around the table her friends gathered around. She began braiding her long orange hair into a side ponytail. "Oh, and Ichigo-chan, are we going to go to Salon de Marie tomorrow or not?"

The sweets spirits blinked. They were standing in a row on the table. Chocolat stood at the beginning of the line, staring intensely at the happily unaware girl. Rumi stared back at her friends, "Why are you all glancing at me?"

"You can't see them?" Hanabusa furrowed his eyebrows, pointing at Café. Of course, what Rumi saw was an clearly empty, neat table that was just cleaned with a wet cloth.

"See what?" Rumi raised her eyebrows.

"…Nothing." Ichigo recovered from her reaction the fastest, and she managed to answer nonchalantly.

"Are you guys leaving me out on something? What do I not know about?" Rumi inquired, securing her side braid with a hair tie.

"Nothing at all! Yeah! Let's go to Salon de Marie tomorrow!" Kana suggested cheerfully, "Can I join?" 

"Sure you can, Kana-chan!"

~X~

"I can't believe Rumi-chan can't see sweets spirits…it makes me feel so bad, leaving her out of all of this…" Ichigo sighed, worry and anxiety brimming her chocolate brown eyes. Her teammates and one of her best friends, Kana had gathered around again. "Anyway…we'll start on the introductions, right? I haven't even seen Kana's sweets spirit yet! Is it a he or a her?"

"Won't tell ya."

"I guess let's just start on the introductions and get it over with," Kashino agreed with Ichigo's suggestion. He pointed to Chocolat, "This is my sweets spirit, Chocolat. She specializes in chocolate sweets, obviously."

"I would expect nothing more of the chocolate master," Kana playfully grinned.

"This is my sweets spirit, Kana-chan…" Hanabusa pulled out his hand, and Café stood gracefully on it. "Café. He specializes in making coffee sweets." 

Kana beamed in response. "He does look like he has a similar personality like you."

"My sweets spirit, Caramel." Andou gestured towards the orange-haired sweets spirit who was clumsily rolling around on the table, tangled in a bunch of wires. The raven-haired boy untangled the wires and smiled at Kana. Kana turned red and looked at Ichigo, waiting for her introduction.

"Vanilla! My sweets spirit! I met her on my first day, right after Kashino ridiculed me in front of the whole class…" Ichigo brightly said, pointing at Vanilla. "Mou, that cruel devil…"

Although it was an insult, Kashino turned red. Seeing the blond blush was enough to make Ichigo's face heat up as she looked bashfully at Kana, "So, Kana-chan, who's your sweets spirit?"

"Here is my sweets spirit…" Kana revealed a male sweets spirit, "Blueberry."

~X~

"Who are you?" Chocolat rolled her eyes at the politely smiling male sweets spirit. "Your name is Blueberry, which means you specialize in blueberry sweets, right?"

"Yeah," Blueberry answered. He widened his eyes when he caught sight of Caramel. Caramel, much to her embarrassment, turned red.

"BLUEBERRY-desu?!" Caramel had only just remembered his name. Memories flooded in Vanilla's mind as the golden-haired sweets spirit stared at Blueberry in disbelief as well.

"What, you guys know him?" Café furrowed his eyebrows, scrunching up his features. He stuck out his hand at the only other male spirit he was going to be very close with. "Bonjour! Nice to meet you, Blueberry. My name is Café."

"Wow! I never thought I would meet you again! Caramel!" Blueberry seemed flustered as well, though he shook Café's hand awkwardly. "Whoa…Vanilla. The glutton who loves pudding, right?"

"Excuse me?" Vanilla's eyes narrowed into slits. "I'm not a pudding loving glutton!"

As Vanilla chased Blueberry around to have another spoon fight, Caramel winced as Chocolat flew closer to her. Chocolat looked inquisitive yet sadistic, a sign Caramel knew that meant trouble. She widened her eyes, backing away from Chocolat, trembling a little.

"Hey, is Blueberry your boyfriend?" Chocolat raised her eyebrows casually at Caramel, hoping it would be a sensitive topic. After all, the other sweets spirits always teased her about her relationship with Kasshi. "He seems nice. I never knew you were in the Hanabusa-Satsuki-playboy type, though."

Of course, of all the people could hear that…Hanabusa did. He glared at Chocolat, and although Chocolat was much smaller in size, her glare was also penetrating. Caramel sweat-dropped and stared at Café, who seemed to be the most normal sweets spirit around.

After all, Kashino and Ichigo were arguing, and Andou was trying to explain matters between them, accidentally lashing out at Kashino in the process. Vanilla and Blueberry continued with their spoon fight.

"OWW! My eyes burn!" Hanabusa howled, closing his eyes to relax for a while and flinching at Chocolat, who had a triumphant smile on her face, "Wow, Chocolat, for a sweets spirit, you sure have a strong glare."

"Thank you." Chocolat nodded approvingly. "It's a thing to be proud of."

~X~

"I can't believe you came to the sweets kingdom-desu…" Caramel sipped her hot chocolate. "You didn't seem like you wanted to find a partner-desu…"

"It didn't?" Blueberry's eyes twinkled as he drank up the chocolate to warm his own body. "Well…I've been looking for a partner for the past month. I couldn't find anyone suitable. So…when I came back to the sweets kingdom. I was depressed. I thought I could…work for the Queen or something…"

"Like, in her palace-desu?" 

"Yep." Blueberry confirmed, "But then I found you lying on the street. You looked really weak and pale, you know? So I brought you back to my house and…when you said that you would see me around…I didn't think that we would. We just didn't seem like we would meet each other."

Caramel nodded, her face now red. "I didn't think I would meet you again either-desu. But I'm glad I did-desu! You kinda saved my life, in a way-desu."

"I guess," Blueberry continued, "You're really cheerful, you know?"

"What are you implying-desu?"

"You made me think that maybe that there's just that one person out there in the human world that will become my partner. And there was! So thank you…thanks for the encouragement. I-I…I almost…signed up to become one of the Queen's servants…but now, I'm going to make Kana the best patissiere in the world!"

At this thought, Blueberry stood up, spilling his cup of hot chocolate onto his lap. Caramel giggled, "Well, you'll have to stop being so clumsy then-desu!"

"Hey! Stop insulting my dream!"

~X~

"You really seem to be interested in him, Caramel." Vanilla smirked smugly, "Do you really love Blueberry that much? I saw you guys last night drinking hot chocolate and talking together. Like, how sweet is that?"

"Shut up-desu!" Caramel flushed a crimson red, "I'm not in love or anything-desu! I just…Ugh! Blueberry is just my friend, okay-desu?"

"I have to agree with Caramel." Chocolat said emotionlessly. "For some reason, I don't think Blueberry is…the type for her. I mean, who would expect Caramel to fall in love with the typical playboy?"

"Oh, be quiet Chocolat! Would you say he is a _close_ friend, Caramel?"

"F-Fine-desu!" Caramel agreed hastily, changing the topic instantly. "Chocolat, how's Kasshi going?"

"_What_? I helped you – I tried to help you against Vanilla and you're – you're embarrassing me like this? You should be…a-ashamed of yourself!" Chocolat yelled, lashing out and bringing out her fork, a signal that meant she wanted to fight.

"Argh-desu! Save me-desu!" Caramel widened her eyes and flew behind Andou, right into Blueberry's arms. They looked at each other for a brief, awkward moment, and Caramel pulled away, regaining her balance.

"So…what happened?" Blueberry asked, amusement showcased through his facial expression. At this, Caramel turned bright red, flying away back to Chocolat and Vanilla, who were slashing at each other with their utensil.

"Well, they're great friends…"

~X~

"I heard your conversation." Blueberry blushed. "A-Am I really a close friend? To you? Like…honestly speaking?"

Caramel turned red and looked away, "I guess."

**Me: There you have it! The first, rewritten chapter of I love you-desu! I hoped you guys enjoyed it…And there were lots of BlueberryxCaramel moments (were they cheesy? -.-")! **

**Raspberry: I didn't appear yet…**

**Me: Nope you didn't! Now, don't give spoilers to the people who haven't seen the version before it was rewritten *ties Raspberry up and pushes him away* **

**Caramel: Please review-desu! Tell Hoshimi-chan about your thoughts on the rewritten version-desu! She needs encouragement…**

**Me: Yeah…**


End file.
